Blood and Bone/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Hardcover ( ISBN 978-0-7653-2997-4 ) – other print/electronic editions may vary. Thaumaturg Villagers * Saeng, A descendant of local priestesses * Hanu, Her brother Himatan Villagers * Oroth-en, Village headman * Ursa, A female warrior The Mountain Bandits * Kenjak Ashevajak, The Bandit Lord * Loor-San * Myint * Thet-mun Of the Thaumaturg * Golan, Commander of the Army of Righteous Chastisement * U-Pre, Second in Command * Thorn, Principal Scribe of the army * Waris, An officer of the army * Pon-lor, A newly trained Thaumaturg * Tun, An overseer of the army (similar to a sergeant) * Surin, The Prime Master of the ruling Circle of Masters Servants of Ardata * Rutana, A witch * Nagal, A warrior * Citravaghra, The 'man-leopard' * Varakapi, The 'man-ape' Of the Tribes of the Adwami * Jatal, A prince of the Hafinaj * Andanii, Princess of the Vehajarwi * Ganell, A chief of the Awamir * Sher' Tal, Horsemaster of the Saar * Pinal, Horsemaster of the Hafinaj * The Warleader, A mercenary commander * Scarza, His lieutenant Of the Crimson Guard Avowed * K'azz D'Avore, Commander * Shimmer, A captain * Gwynn, A mage, once of Skinner's company * Lor-sinn, A mage * Turgal * Cole * Amatt Of the Disavowed * Skinner, Captain * Jacinth, Lieutenant * Mara, A mage * Petal, A mage * Red, A mage * Shijel, Weaponmaster * Black the Lesser * Hist * Leuthan Of the Malazan Mercenaries * Yusen, Captain * Burastan, Lieutenant * Murk, A mage * Sour, A mage * Ostler, A soldier * Tanner, A soldier * Dee, A soldier * Sweetly, A scout Others * Ardata, Also known as the Queen of Witches * The Queen of Dreams, Also known as the Enchantress, T'riss * Ina, A Seguleh, of the top thousand fighters, the Jistarii * The Witch Queen, also known as the Queen of Monsters, Ardata * Old Man Moon, An elder * Ripan, one of his offspring * Sister Spite, Daughter of Draconus * Osserc, A Tiste Liosan, worshipped by some as a sky god * L'oric, Son of Osserc * Gothos, A Jaghut |-|Complete A-Z= A * Allar Ralle, author, documented information on Jacuruku * Amatt, Crimson Guard Avowed * ( Ammanas : see Shadowthrone ) * Andanii, Princess of the Vehajarwi tribe of the Adwami * ( Anmathana : see Earth-Shaker ) * Anomandaris, Son of Darkness, a Tiste Andii and an Ascendant * Ardata, also known as 'Witch Queen' and 'Queen of Monsters' * Ar-doard, an old family retainer of Princess AndaniiBlood and Bone, Chapter 9 * Argen, Beast god * Artorallah demon, a demon in the realm of Shadow B * Bait, Malazan mercenary * Bakar, survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion, an infantryman * Balal, Beast god * Bars, aka Iron Bars, Crimson Guard Avowed Blood and Bone, Chapter 14 * Black the Elder, Crimson Guard Avowed * Black the Lesser, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 2 * Blues, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Burastan, Malazan mercenary lieutenant * Burn, an Elder Goddess C * Caladan Brood, an Ascendant and a powerful Warlord * Cal-Brinn, Crimson Guard Avowed * Celeste, manifestation of a shard of the Crippled God * ( Chained God : see Crippled God ) * Chana, a Thaumaturg villager * Chinawa, a Himatan villager * Churev, priestess of the Queen of Dreams * Citravaghra, the 'man-leopard', a servant of Ardata * Cole, Crimson Guard Avowed * Cowl, of the Disavowed, a High Mage and assassin, the Veil's founder * Crazy-eye, Malazan mercenaryBlood and Bone, Chapter 3 * Crippled God, aka the 'Chained God' * Cryseth, Malazan mercenary * Cursed Thaumaturg, a Thaumaturg cursed with madness D * Dancer, the 'Rope', the Patron of assassins, founder of the TalonsBlood and Bone, Chapter 7 * Dassem Ultor, First Sword of the Malazan Empire * Dee, Malazan mercenary * ( Demon-King : see Kallor ) * ( Demon-Queen : see Ardata ) * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' * D'rek, 'Goddess/God of the Worm of Autumn' * Dujek Onearm, Fist, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' E * Earth-Shaker, aka Anmathana, Beast god Blood and Bone, Chapter 12 * Edgewalker, Guardian of the Shadow Realm, an Elder Blood and Bone, Chapter 10 * Eghen, blind mage * ( Enchantress : see Queen of Dreams ) * Envy, a daughter of Draconus, a powerful sorceress, sister of Spite * Errant, an Elder God F * ( Fallen One : see Kallor ) * Fanderay, Beast god, war deity, mate of Togg * Farese, of the Disavowed * Father Light, Elder God, father of Osserc * Fel-esh, survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion Blood and Bone, Chapter 6 * Fener, Boar of War, Beast god * Feral Shade, a shade * Fingers, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Fist of Aren, Malazan governor of Aren * Francal Garner, a traveller G * Gall, a slow-witted fisherman of Tien, JacurukuBlood and Bone, Chapter 8 * Ganell, a chief of the Awamir tribe of the Adwami * Golan, Commander of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Gorot, master-at-arms of Prince Jatal * Gothos, a Jaghut * Great-Wing, Beast god * Gwynn, a mage, once of Skinner's company, Crimson Guard Avowed H * Half-Man Beast, a beast native to Himatan * Hannal Leath, abbess of the Talian monastery of Our Lady of the Visions * Hanu, brother of Saeng, a Thaumaturg villager * Harun, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor * Hemach Stenay, travelled through Jacuruku with an unknown force * Heng-lon, a Mountain Bandit * Hesta, of the Disavowed * ( High King : see Kallor ) * Hist, of the Disavowed * Hood, the God of Death * Hounds of Shadow, creatures and guardians of the Shadow Realm I * Iko was the original name of Shimmer * Ina, a Seguleh, of the top thousand fighters, the Jistarii * Isha, Crimson Guard, a Veil J * Jacinth, Lieutenant of the Disavowed Blood and Bone, Chapter 5 * ( Jak : see Kenjak Ashevajak ) * Janath, a Thaumaturg villager, mother of Saeng and Hanu * Jatal, a prince of the Hafinaj tribe of the Adwami * Javich, current lover of Hannal Leath * Jher-ef, head of the Adwami Lesser Tribe of the Fal'esh * Jorrick Sharplance, Crimson Guard Avowed K * Kallor, aka the 'High King' * K'azz D'Avore, aka K'azz, commander of the Crimson Guard Avowed * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kenjak Ashevajak, 'Bandit Lord' of the Mountain Bandits * Khun-Sen, an old general, once ruler of Chanar Keep * K'rul, an Elder God * Kyle, an ex-Crimson Guardsman L * Lacy, Crimson Guard brethren * Lazar, Crimson Guard Avowed * Lean, Crimson Guard Avowed * Legem, a Thaumaturg Master * Lek, a child given sanctuary by Ardata * Lengen, a name mentioned by Sour to Murk * Leuthan, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 13 * Loor-San, a Mountain Bandit * L'oric, a Tiste Liosan, son of Osserc * Lor-sinn, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Lo-sen, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor M * Mael, Elder God of the sea * Mae Ran, a Thaumaturg villager Blood and Bone, Chapter 1 * Manat, Malazan mercenary * Mara, a mage, of the Disavowed * Matha Banness, a traveller * Melesh, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess, Queen of High House Dark * Murk, Malazan mercenary mage * Myin-el, a personal bodyguard of Prince Jatal of the Adwami * Myint, a Mountain Bandit N * Nacht Guardian, a monkey-like creature, possibly a demon, serving the Malaz City Azath House * Nagal, a warrior, servant of Ardata * ( the Night Hunter : see Citravaghra ) * Non, a Thaumaturg villager, a young child * Noor, a 'Nak-ta', one of the restless dead O * Obelisk, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Ogilvy, Crimson Guard regular * Old Man Moon, an elder * ( Oponn : see the Twins ) * Oroth, a personal bodyguard of Prince Jatal of the Adwami * Oroth-en, Himatan village headman * Osserc, a Tiste Liosan, worshipped by some as a sky god * Ostler, Malazan mercenary P * Pelu, a Thaumaturg villager * Petal, a mage, of the Disavowed * Pinal, a Horsemaster of the Hafinaj tribe of the Adwami Blood and Bone, Chapter 11 * Pon-lor, a newly trained Thaumaturg * Priestess' Shade, the shade of a priestess of Light * Priest in Rags, the ghost of a priest * Priest of the Crippled God, a priest of the Crippled God accompanying the Thaumaturg Army * Prince of Anklos, the patron of an old man of his court who had an 'idiot savant-like' "freak talent" Q * Queen of Dreams, aka the Enchantress, T'riss, an Elder Goddess * ( Queen of the Night : see Ardata ) R * Ranking Surgeon, a surgeon of the Thaumaturg army * Red, a mage, of the Disavowed * Resenal D'Ord, Master of the vessel, the "Lance" * Rhyu, a village healer outside Anditi Pura * Rikkter, a Soletaken/D'ivers * Ripan, one of the offspring of Old Man Moon * ( Rissan : see Queen of Dreams ) * Rust, a Thaumaturg Master * Rutana, a witch, servant of Ardata * Ryllandaras, Beast god, the 'man-jackal' S * Saeng, a descendant of local priestesses, a Thaumaturg villagerBlood and Bone, Prologue * ( Saeng's mother : see Janath ) * Scarza, Lieutenant to The Warleader * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow, an Ascendant * Shaduwam Agon in camp, a native mage-priest * Shanks, ship's carpenter aboard the "Serpent" * Shell, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Sher' Tal, Horsemaster of the Saar tribe of the Adwami * Shijel, weaponmaster, of the Disavowed * Shimmer, a captain, Crimson Guard Avowed * Shivanara, a poet of the Adwami tribes Blood and Bone, Chapter 4 * Shu-jen, a member of the Thaumaturg Circle of MastersBlood and Bone, Chapter 15 * Sister of Cold Nights, Elder Goddess Blood and Bone, Epilogue * Skinner, Captain of the Disavowed * Smoky, a mage, Crimson Guard brethren * Sour, Malazan mercenary mage * Spite, aka 'Sister Spite', a daughter of Draconus, a powerful sorceress * Squint, Malazan mercenary scout * Stoop, Crimson Guard brethren * Stormguard, 'the Chosen', guardians of the Stormwall of Korel * Stormriders, a mysterious sea-borne race who attacked the shipping in the Ocean of Storms, the north coast of Korel, and the south coast of Malaz Island * ( Summoner : see Silverfox ) * Surin, Prime Master of the ruling Circle of Masters, a Thaumaturg * Sweetly, Malazan mercenary scout T * Tanner, Malazan mercenary * Tarkhan, Avowed Crimson Guard captain, a Wickan renegade and a Veil * Temper, Guardian of the Malaz City Azath House, a Malazan army veteran * (Tennerock: see Fener) * Thaumaturg Theurgist, a Thaumaturg official * Thet-mun, a Mountain Bandit * Thorn, Principal Scribe of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Togg, Beast god, war deity, mate of Fanderay * Tolb Bell'al, Bonecaster of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Toru, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor * Trake, a Soletaken, the God of War * ( T'riss : see Queen of Dreams ) * Tun, an overseer of the Thaumaturg Army * Turgal, Crimson Guard Avowed * Twins, aka Oponn: the 'Lad' and 'Lady' of Chance U * Ular Takeq, a traveller from Seven Cities to Jacuruku * U-Pre, Second in command of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Ursa, a Himatan Village female warrior * ( Usurper : see Shadowthrone ) V * Varakapi, the 'man-ape', servant of Ardata * Varman, a Thaumaturg Master * Vayach, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor * Veng, an automaton created by the Meckros W *''Waress, head of a Lesser Tribe of the Adwami * 'Waris, an officer of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous ChastisementBlood and Bone, Chapter 9 * '''The Warleader, a mercenary commander * Weeras, a Mountain Bandit * Whelhen, a castaway mariner * ( the Witch Queen : see Ardata ) Y * Yusen, Malazan mercenary captain Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Blood and Bone